Seul(s)
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Deux êtres que tout oppose et qui pourtant se ressemble tellement.


**Titre :** Seul(s) **  
**

 **Personnage :** Saga et Aiolia

 **Résumé :** Deux êtres que tout oppose et qui pourtant se ressemble tellement. **  
**

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est Masami Kurumada.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Après un an d'absence sur le fandom Saint Seiya, j'ai eu envie de retravailler un vieux texte qui traînait dans mon ordinateur ! Comme je n'ai plus posté sur Saint Seiya depuis très longtemps, je demande votre indulgence ! Et on verra bien si cela me redonne envie d'écrire sur nos chevaliers préférés !

 **/!\ :** J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là ! De même pour la mise en page, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il pleure. Dans la nuit sombre. Seul. Oublié de tous. Ces larmes coulent doucement sur son visage. Il n'arrive pas à dormir alors il se promène sur la plage du sanctuaire. Il a fini par s'asseoir dans le sable. Son visage est levé, dirigé vers le ciel. La nuit est sombre, trop sombre, pour qu'elle n'annonce pas de mauvais présages. Pourtant les étoiles brillent. Il pourrait rester là des heures entières que personne ne s'apercevrait de son absence. Parfois il se demande s'il a bien fait de rester et d'accepter ce destin alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion de s'échapper. Prendre le large c'est tout ce qu'il espérait.

La nuit commence à se rafraîchir pourtant il ne bouge pas. Il veut juste oublier pour quelques heures encore son supplice. Fuir la réalité qui l'oppresse. Depuis qu'il est petit, il adore regarder les étoiles et il se souvient qu'avant, il les regardait avec quelqu'un mais que maintenant il est tout seul. L'immensité du ciel lui a toujours donné une impression de liberté. Alors lentement il se laisse à penser à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme cela.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Un peu plus loin, quelqu'un d'autre ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il le fuit depuis quelques années déjà. Et c'est naturellement qu'il s'est retrouvé comme tous les soirs sur cette falaise les jambes pendant dans le vide. Lui aussi a le regard tourné vers le ciel et les étoiles qui l'habitent. En les regardant, il essaie d'atténuer son sentiment de colère qui l'anime depuis trop longtemps déjà. La nuit risque encore d'être longue pour lui.

C'est devenu un rituel. Tous les soirs quand il n'est pas en mission il se retrouve sur cette falaise. Plusieurs fois l'idée de sauter lui a effleuré l'esprit. Mais il n'est pas un lâche alors il s'en abstient. Il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour se débattre des élans négatifs de son cœur, depuis trop longtemps déjà ses sentiments l'oppressent.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Aucun des deux n'a conscience de la présence de l'autre. Tous les deux sont plongés dans d'intenses réflexions. Pratiquement les mêmes. Les mêmes sentiments les animent mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ils sont si semblables et si différents à la fois. Certains diraient qu'ils sont à l'opposé même l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, ils sont tous les deux piégés dans leur propre vie. Une vie qu'il ne désire pas ou plus. Parce qu'ils vivent dans le mensonge.

Le sanctuaire ne leur a apporté que des malheurs. Oh bien sur, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on leur a vendu l'endroit ! Mais c'est tout comme ! Ils ont l'impression d'avoir été trahis, qu'on leur a vendu un rêve qui n'existe pas. Ils ont tout perdu pour ce lieu. Et chaque jour ils se perdent un peu plus en eux même. Mais personne ne viendra les sauver. L'un parce qu'on a oublié son existence, l'autre parce qu'on l'a renié !

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Les sillons salés sur ses joues ont séché. Rien ne sert de pleurer dans ce monde, encore moins pour eux ! Il le sait et il a fini par l'accepter plus ou moins forcé. Le soleil va bientôt se lever et il n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Personne ne l'attend lui mais ce qu'il représente. Ce qu'il a usurpé! Ce qu'il a pris de force ! Il ne sait même plus pourquoi, ni même à qui est-ce la faute ?

Par contre il sait ce qu'il a perdu ! Son titre, son honneur, sa dignité, le respect des autres chevaliers – s'ils savaient – mais plus que tout il a perdu sa seule famille : son frère. Sa moitié, son reflet, l'unique personne capable de le comprendre sans aucune parole, juste un regard. Regrette-t-il de l'avoir perdu ? Ou est-ce encore un tour que lui joue son esprit ? Depuis le temps, il aurait dû se faire à son absence…

. . .

. . .

La pluie s'est mise à tomber et elle le lave de tous ses pêchés. Elle le purifie pour quelque temps du moins ! Sous lui, l'océan se déchaîne. Le temps est le miroir même de son âme. Il s'accommode des éléments de la nature qui lui rappellent à quel point la colère gronde en lui. Pire que tout, elle grandit de jour en jour. Pourtant, elle aurait dû retomber avec les années.

Il n'est pas idiot. Il sait très bien d'où vient le vide en lui. Il n'a eu aucun problème à identifier l'origine de ce mal-être. C'est arrivé d'un coup sans qu'il ne puisse rien prévoir. Ni même empêcher ce qu'il allait arriver. On lui a arraché une partie de lui. Sur un simple ordre. Une simple supposition. Encore trop petit à l'époque, il n'avait pas tout compris. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé les conséquences et les répercussions sur sa vie. On lui avait pris son frère, l'enfermant dans le cercle vicieux de la solitude.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Ils ont chacun perdu leur oxygène, ce qui leur permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau ! Pris dans les élans néfastes de leurs cœurs, ils n'arrivent pas à se libérer et à vivre pleinement leur vie. Il sont prisonniers de leurs souvenirs et d'un passé qu'ils donneraient tout pour changer. Mis face à face, on repère autant de similitudes que de différences à la fois dans leurs parcours que dans leurs postures.

Chacun des deux a eu sa façon de réagir aux événements. Quand l'un a participé à sa chute, l'autre y a été poussé ! Ils ont chacun perdu un être cher, faisant d'eux des orphelins au même titre que les autres apprentis. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne perçoit la présence étrangère. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? Ils pleureraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme des enfants ! Mais qui irait pleurer dans les bras de celui qui a donné l'ordre qui lui a coûté sa seule famille ?

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent mélange de rose et d'orange. C'est un tableau magnifique, mais cela ne le touche plus depuis des années ! Ce n'est pour lui qu'un éternel recommencement. Il en va ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Mais c'est l'unique moment de la journée où il est en paix avec lui même ! Juste avant de perdre de nouveau le contrôle ! Avant que ce qui lui a pris son frère ne réapparaisse !

Il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul dans cette situation puisque c'est lui qui a ordonné l'exécution du « traître ». Mais il ne se sent pas mieux pour autant. Personne ne sait pour lui. Tout le monde pense qu'il a disparu et puis personne ne sait pour son frère alors ! Il n'ose même pas imaginer ce que peut ressentir « l'autre » de ses divagations. A sa place, lui, il aurait déjà mis à feu et à sang – ce qu'il a déjà fait d'ailleurs ! – le sanctuaire.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

La pluie s'est arrêtée. La mer s'est calmée aussi. Mais pas lui. Pas grave, il fera comme d'habitude. Il jouera le jeu ce n'est pas comme s'il allait croiser beaucoup de monde. Il n'est que le frère du « traître » après tout. Il oubliera sa rancœur – du moins il essaiera – pour la journée et il retournera ruminer en haut de cette falaise à la tombée de la nuit. Dès que la clarté du jour diminuera, il redeviendra un enfant marchant seul dans les ténèbres.

Son frère est parti, le laissant seul sur le reste du chemin à parcourir. Il aurait pu abandonner et laisser les médisances gagner. Mais pour une obscure raison, il a senti un regard posé sur lui pratiquement chaque soir. Un regard bienveillant mais néanmoins troublé par une immense tristesse lui redonnant courage. Alors il s'est battu pour en arriver là où il en est sans jamais oublier. Ni sa douleur, ni sa détresse, ni sa haine !

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

L'un en hauteur et l'autre en contre bas, ils savent qu'ils ne vont pas pouvoir échapper à leur quotidien encore longtemps. Chacun va repartir à sa fonction. Avant, le Pope veillait sur le petit garçon qui lui ressemblait tant, à chaque répit que lui laissaient ses nuits d'insomnie. Mais maintenant l'enfant est devenu un homme fier et noble n'ayant besoin d'aucune pitié. Alors il l'a laissé partir, regrettant que lui aussi tombe dans la colère et la rancœur.

Ils ne sont plus cachés par l'obscurité. Il est maintenant temps qu'ils repartent chacun de leur côté. Se tournant le dos, ils partent chacun dans des directions différentes. L'un remonte la plage quand l'autre redescend de la falaise. Le premier replonge dans la noirceur de sa vie quand le deuxième retourne dans la lumière que lui a laissé son frère.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Tout le monde pourrait vous dire que tout les différencie et qu'ils n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est d'avoir chacun perdu un frère : le petit frère pour l'un, le grand frère pour l'autre.

Mais si l'un est bel et bien mort, ce n'est pas tout a fait le cas pour l'autre...

Mais ça, ils ne le sauront jamais !


End file.
